My Father's Past Echoes
by Golden-Earth-Writer
Summary: Zhong Yu aka Wolf Boss saved an orphaned wolf child and decided to adopt him. Now with his son being poisoned, at what lengths would he take to save him? Would he do it even if it meant he had to face his past that he ran to escape from so long ago? Set Two years after Kung Fu Panda 2. Side Note: If you read please review. I want to here what you guys have to say. Thank you.
1. Part 1: The Boss

**Part 1  
The Boss's Son  
Location: Tavon Bogd Mountains****  
**  
Zhong Yu  
My gaze turned up to my mantelpiece that was above the fireplace.

"Now is a great time."

_With my pen picked up, I began to write._

_Entry #43__  
__Snow, mountains, ice, and plenty of forest. All I had seen in the past time of my existence. It still seemed to be a blur. A betrayal, knives to my chest, and then waking up in the forest are the last things remembered._

_I took a quick look around everywhere to see where I was. The Tavon Bogd Mountain Range is where I discovered my current location was._

_Now after struggling for the longest time, I finally sustained a built home so that I could at least survive._

_Every single day I question why I am still here._  
_Every single day I suffer with my own acts that I had committed._  
_Every single day I look back at the very moment that will haunt me for the rest of my life. My wolves, my pack, my brothers, and my sisters are all dead._

_This is my 160th day of being here. Two weeks ago I finished my cabin and it took a long period of eight days to complete the toolshed. For me to even muster up the motivation to continue on with my life is a challenge within itself._

_That is the reason I created this journal. This is a chronicle of my being here and a reminder as to why I can never go back._

_All my emotions that I have experienced within the last month from my acts: guilt for my mistakes, sorrow for the pack I have lost, anger towards that damned bird, and shame for me even thinking I could trust him. Out of them all I felt, my guilt is the one I have felt the strongest about._

_All my feelings are so strong. They overwhelm me to the point at times I have attempted to end my own life. Several other times I have cut my own arms to ease my pain. This is to punish myself, for all the horrid things I have done._

_For some reason though, I still remain here alive. I still live and continue on my life. And now..._

**Thump.**

This made me jump.  
I turned to my right and looking around. There was a sudden loud thump that had come from outside.

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

"There it is again."

All of the thumps had come from outside on the opposite side of the wall inside the kitchen. My look changed back to the fireplace. Mounted above the fireplace was my old outfit and armor that I wore when I had served under Master Shen.

I walked up to the mantel piece and reached up with my right hand and pulled off my old signature war-hammer that had been several times used in the past.

"Damn tigers, they don't know when to quit!"

Racing outside, I headed towards the toolshed. In front of the door to the shed a small gray wolf pup in tattered and worn out clothing lying on the ground partially covered in snow.

This left me without a clue with what to do.

"Oh my god. Out here, but why?"

That was what my thoughts were on at that moment. It took me a few minutes for common sense to tell me he was possibly lost. Picking the small pup up, it became clear to me that he

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

He gave no response to me.

"You must be exhausted. Come on, let's get you inside and get you warmed up."

With a quick review over the things in my mind that would possibly get his body temperature warmed up, it was easy to see he was entering Hypothermia.

Then it hit me.

After stripping to my boxers, I then took the pup's torn up clothing off. Gently holding him up in my arms, I set him down gently on top of my chest.

"A few hours of rest in the warmth and he will come to. This kid is lucky I found him when I did." I thought.

Thank god, he is still alive. He is going to be okay." I reminded myself.

It only took look for me to tell that I was right. He had simply passed out from exhaustion. Slowly moving to get out my bed, my body halted as a sudden feeling of exasperation overwhelmed me.

My gaze shifted over at the window of my bedroom. To my surprise it had already became dark out.  
Both of my arms wrapped around him holding him closely to my chest.

The next morning, I awoke and saw the puppy was still asleep on my chest. It took a moment for me to come to grips with what was going on for me at the time. What was on my chest a small wolf puppy that I never seen before and yet it felt like he was my child.

"Where am I?" a young child's voice asked.

My look turned down at the wolf and saw he had awoken. He moved around not even knowing he had been in my grip. The look in his eyes was so innocent and calm.

With a gentle smile, that let him know that I was friendly.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened? And why don't I have any clothes on!" he screamed.

He had been close to panicking as he had discovered there was no clothing on his body.

"Monster! I have been kidnapped by a mon-" the kid stopped when he looked at me.

"Wolf." he said, "You are a wolf like me. I am not alone."

"You thought you were the only wolf left alive in this world? Why?" I asked.

The kid looked down and he suddenly became tense as he gripped my chest.

"No, all the wolves that I know are dead. My friends, my family, and my neighbors. I am the only one left." the pup explained.

Within seconds, the kid broke into a full outcry. With a quiet sigh, my arms curled around his back to embrace him against my bare upper torso.

"You do not have to talk about it now if it still bothers you that much. For now just rest and do not worry. I shall be here the whole time. Just relax and rest. When you wake up I will fix you something to eat."

The child nodded at me and he buried his head into my chest. A slight snore started to escape him as he entered a light sleep. Closing my eyes, I dozed off into a slumber with him resting against my chest.

_The next morning…_

It was quiet and very peaceful when I awoke. My eye opened to see the sun slowly rise and illuminate the room. The boy stirred a little bit in his sleep and eventually woke up. He rubbed his eyes and inched his way up crawling to my neck. He beamed in my presence.

Gently, my muzzle brushed against his face.

"Good morning little one." My welcome came.

The pup gazed up and stared me back straight in the face with an innocent look on his own.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"My name is Yu Shung." he answered in a hushed tone. It was easy to tell he was still, weak from the previous night. It would be a full two more days before he was even able to walk again.

"What's your name?" he asked me back.

"My name is Zhong." I stated, "Zhong Yu."

"Thank you for saving me Zhong." Yu said to me.

I chuckled under my breath. He began to act more and more like myself when I was a child.

"It was nothing. Only a cold hearted bastard would let a kid die out there in the cold and freezing snow."

"Well you won't have to worry about today, because I will be gone whenever my strength returns." he stated.

"What happened to you? Why were you out there by yourself to begin with?" I asked curiously.

Yu looked down. There was a sudden tight pull on my chest. He started sobbing a little bit with his head in my chest. The poor kid cried intensely to the point that my entire chest was being soaked in tears.

At that moment was my realization of what was wrong. All too well, I knew what he had gone through.

"You are an orphan aren't you?" I asked him.

Yu simply nodded his head. My sympathy went out for him. He had nobody. He had no parents, family, or any friends to speak of.

I sighed and enclosed my arms around the boy. No words could come from me as I never had been one to be good at giving words of comfort.

After about thirty minutes, Yu stopped crying. His head was rested on my right shoulder and up under my chin. The air reeked of the taste of salt and all of the fur on my shoulders and chest were drenched.

With a nudge to the boy, he looked at me.

"Are you calm enough to be able me what happened now?" I questioned.

Picking his head up, he wiped his eyes of his tears.

"I'm ready. Just give me a second." He replied.

**"I guess a little discomfort is a small price to pay for helping a suffering soul."**

Yu took a few deep breaths and sat up on the bed next to me as he began his story.

"I was running.

I come from a village of wolves that were farmers and hunter-gatherers. We lived here in the mountains by ourselves secluded from everyone else. We lived away from the hustle and bustle of China's big cities because of our race's bad reputation for causing trouble.

Five days ago, a ruthless band of tigers attacked our village. We were outnumbered and outclassed. Our village has always been one of peace, so there were very few warriors. "

Yu suddenly stopped as he started breaking down a little bit. My paw reached out to comfort him, and he stopped me. "I'll be fine." He muttered. Reluctantly, my hand was brought back off of him.

"Anyways continuing on where I left off…

When they arrived, they at first simply demanded all of our foods and possessions. Only that wasn't enough for them though afterwards. One of the tigers killed one of the people in our village. This caused all of them to fight back. The leader then ordered a mass killing of everyone in the village. Men, women, children, and babies.

I was the only one to survive. If it had not been for the luck that our house was located at the farthest edge of the village, I would have never escaped. For four days I ran. For four days I kept running for my life without any idea where I could go. I had nothing. And now, I am alone and with nowhere to go."

I could only sit there still shock as to the story he had just told me. Surprisingly, it still shocked me to the point of half-disbelief even though these kinds of stories were something I was used too. It then registered in my head again that the current child that I was with right now, had no home to return to. His family was gone and he had nothing.

I shook my head. "Kid if you want too, you could live with me." I told him.

He gasped in sudden shock by what I had just said. This surprised me as well. I had just said this without even thinking even this option through at all. Then again, what else would the kid do anyways?

Yu's expression suddenly brightened up and he looked up at me with the biggest pair of puppy eyes ever seen in my entire life.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" he asked me in a cute little childish tone with his tail wagging and his entire face suddenly filled with joy.

With a light chuckle, I pulled him close to my furry chest.

""I'd enjoy it very much. So from now on I am your daddy."

Yu then looked at me. He grinned. It was easy to tell that he was content and too me that was all that mattered to me right now. He was the only thing that mattered to me right now.

"You have never killed people like those bad old tigers did right dad?" he asked me.

"Yes son… I never killed anybody like those bad old tigers." My answer came with a slight stutter.

**"If only that were the truth."**


	2. Part 2: The Bad Old Tigers

**A special note to the people and especially TheKoolCat for giving me such good reviews. I wanted to thank you for the positive feedback you all have given me. Lately I have been having trouble deciding if I wanted to even take the time to finish this project. I can thankfully say that if it wasn't for you guys that I wouldn't be continuing this story. Thank you so very much for reviews! This has been Luke Todd aka TheDrawerProductions, enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think of the chapter.**

**Feedback is appreciated!**

**Part 2**

**The Bad Old Tigers**

Three weeks had passed. The two of us grew very close over the course of three week. I showed him several things about basic survival skills while he recovered in bed for the first week to keep him entertained. He ate this stuff at my fingertips.

One night, I told him a story that of an experience from my childhood. The next night we would planned to camp outside and survive in the cold with my instruction. The weather had eventually settled down enough to where we could do a campout with the worry of freezing to death.

"Daddy did you pack the coats?" Yu's voice rang from our room. His call caught my attention.

"What the heck?" I realized that my thoughts had run away again. Everything was indeed ready to go of course, except for my son and me.

"Yu! Son I am ready to head out when you are!" my voice rang back to him. The pup walked out with his pack of gear hoisted around his shoulders and ready to depart.

"I'm ready daddy." He replied. His smiled beamed on towards me. He was as excited as I was for this trip.

"Well let's go." I stated.

With my bundle of clothes, the tent, and the other supplies on my back we left the house and walked down the path that lead away into the forest. It had snowed outside, but it was not unpleasant for either one of us.

I lead the way down the trail so that we could easily get to where we headed. After about thirty minutes, Yu's enthusiasm all but started to fade as I could tell he was tired

"Daddy are we almost there, my feet hurt." Yu complained. My annoyance started to grow.

"No we aren't half of the way there. Now pick up the pace and let's keep moving. " I barked back.

Yu moaned and I ignored his complaints for the two and a half hour leg of the trip that was ahead of us.

"Daddy…" Yu's voice called out to me. He stopped and dropped his backpack. He sat on a stump. With me sighing, my thought was to take the pack off and set it on the ground.

"Hey son, come give me a hand here." I asked him.

Yu nodded and sluggishly paced to my location. My eyes stared at him and the next moment my laughter broke out.

"You are that tired!" I playfully mocked him. Yu glared at me darkly.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" he responded. I spread the cloth across the ground. With the stakes pulled out of the bag, I tossed them all aside and nudged Yu forward with my tail.

"Simply hammer in the stakes at the four corners of the tent and that is it. No hard manual labor involved. I'll hold up the tent for you."

Understanding my instructions, the pup took up the stakes waiting for me to raise the tent. Pitching up the cloth that was to be the roof that covered our heads tonight, I held it up and set out the poles. One string came off the four pools that held up the tent.

"Now, I shall go inside the tent and hold it up so you can hammer in the stakes."

Quickly, I ran around to the entrance of the tent and held it up by raising both my arms.

"Your turn Yu! Hammer in the stakes!"

"Yeah, yeah, I am on it." He mumbled.

After five minutes of waiting, Yu gave me the call that the stakes were pounded safely into the ground. The tent held up. That meant that he had done what he was told to.

Content, I headed back outside. The first thing my eyes noticed was that Yu was right there back on the same dead stump he sat when we arrived here.

"Do you want to help me get the campfire going?"

Yu looked up at me and his face brightened up.

With me giving a smile back, everything seemed to move along perfectly.

_Only then..._

Yu squealed and jumped into the air as a small flame arrow soared past him and narrowly missed him. He was in shock by the sudden occurrence that had taken place.

Was that an accidental misfire by somebody who had been hunting? Me seeing the projectile that was lit aflame, that rang a bell in my mind that told me that this was a shot that was fired at us on purpose.

"Oh damn." I mumbled.

The next thing on my mind was to grab Yu. To ready myself for whatever was to come, I grabbed my trusty war-hammer that had been packed as a back-up for pounding in the stakes to the tent.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Yu asked. Feeling his arms gripping at the fur on my shoulders, it was easily noticeable that he was nervous.

"Ambush." was what came out of his mouth.

For me, my past experience taught me what to anticipate here in this situation. The dynamics of an ambush attack were familiar to me due to my history as a fugitive. In seconds, some of the projectiles were deflected with my hammer and evading them was fairly easy.

Several feline growls came from all around us. Yu trembled in fear.

"Tigers." He muttered under his breath.

"Easy there Yu. Remember, I am here to protect you this time."

Hearing my reassurance, he gripped onto me tightly and did not let go of my shoulder.

"I know who you are wolf!" a voice rang from the depth of the forest.

My rage only flared.

"And I know who you are too! You cruel bastards! How could you murder an entire village like that!?" I barked back.

"I could ask you the same thing Wolf Boss! Or should I say former second-in-command to Lord Shen." the voice taunted me.

"Shutup!"

The voice broke out into a dark laughter as several tigers stepped out from behind the trees and brush. They came from everywhere around us.

With my sharp grip on my hammer the fight ensued.

One of the unlucky tigers were caught with the face of the hammer. He rebounded backwards into several others of the bandits behind him. Yu cheered with the successful first blow given by me.

"Watch it!" my son warned me. With a quick turn I dodged and kicked the bandit tiger hard in the gut.

**Smash! Crunch! Snap!**

The sounds made by his snapped bones were loud enough to be heard clearly too where I was standing. Yu's entire body trembled and what could only be assumed was that he had seen what had happened to the tiger that was kicked by me.

The bandits all stopped too.

"No, don't tell me he is dead?" a voice uttered.

Sheer terror was all could that be described on Yu's face. To my very surprise, the source of his fear wasn't of me because of my brutality in battle but rather the bandits themselves.

"Don't worry about it Zhong. If those bandits get ahold of Yu they will do much worse."

"Attack!" one of the felines ordered.

All of the tigers around me rushed me. In my mind I blocked out all conscious thought.

Duck, swing, sidestep, downward swing, kick, jab.

Seven more tigers were taken out by me followed by my maelstrom of strikes from my hammer. This felt enthralling and like heaven for a sweet second.

**Smash!**

Two tigers sored backwards into dozen more of the bandits which knocked all of them unconscious. Maybe one or two were dead, but both my son and me didn't have the time to worry about that.

In the utter stillness, I looked around. No more tigers. Was that all of them? It was only then that...

"Daddy!" Yu screamed. The realization suddenly came upon me that my back was now thirty-five pounds lighter. My son was no longer on my back.

**Bam!**

Out of nowhere, I was thrown back and my face had a nice reunion with the snowy ground. That was it! That really pissed me off!

"I'll kill you!" I barked and stood up.

Suddenly, three pairs of arms wrapped around me to what I figured were to restrict me.

"Damn..."

With three tiger that held me back, it was helpless.

A very stout tiger that stood about six inches over my height was what I saw next. Suddenly, all of my worst fears came true. In his right paw was a struggling Yu. He punched, bit, kicked, and clawed at his arm in attempt to free himself.

The tiger bandit had a pair of fingerless red-stained gloves. My face grew pale. He was laughing and taunting Yu.

"You are a feisty one aren't you little wolf." He mocked in Yu's hopeless effort. A low growl escaped my muzzle.

"Shutup Pung!" Yu spat back at his face. That made me smile at his boldness. Pung smirked right back at him before delivering a strong punch into the young pup's gut. Yu was quaking in pain.

"What do you want from us?!" My screams echoed throughout the forest. It was too much too bear .

Pung turned at me and his eyes met mine. It was his look that told me everything and I realized what he wanted.

"Normally I would be swift and merciless with my victims, but you have something that can be of benefit to me." Pung stated. His eyes were focused on Yu's.

My throat tightened with me gulping. This was very scary for me.

"What?" I asked.

Pung looked at me. He reached with his free paw into his pocket and pulled out a small ivory dagger. Yu stared it with his face turning a pale white.

"So what happened to all that courage before? You seemed so brave just five seconds ago." The tiger stated.

"No! What are you doing?! Stop! I don't care what you do to me, just don't kill my son!" I pleaded.

With me forced to watch my son be tortured in horror. My resistance was futile. Yu was frozen in fear. Desperate, all I could do was beg. And for that first time for in my life, the shoe was on the other foot. With a silent prayer, my hopes were that fate would have at least spared Yu from a cruel death.

Pung looked again at Yu with a tight grip on his ivory dagger. What surprised me was that he didn't drive it very deep. Even from this distance it was easy to tell he only sliced open a small cut into his flesh.

Yu didn't even scream in pain. He looked at Pung silently.

"What did you do to him?!" my orders came out.

Pung turned to me. He smiled sinisterly at me. The look on his face easily gave away that he was up to some kind of demented plan.

"What did you do to my son!?" I bellowed at him.

He smiled vilely. "Your son has now been injected with a poison that slowly eats its way through the bloodstream where in four days it hits the heart. That is when it spreads out through the entire causing paralysis, slight suffocation, and heavy internal bleeding. It all depends but one of them ends up killing you first. Usually it is due to blood lost." He explained.

It was at that very moment if it was possible, I felt my heart stop. Yu looked at me. His face was completely terrified. I felt sweat trickle down my neck. I was nervous and scared as well, if not more than Yu was. Too me, this all seemed hopeless. The only thing that could have saved us was a miracle.


End file.
